Tour Guide From the Underworld
きデスガイド | romaji_name = Makai Hatsugense Yuki Desu Gaido | trans_name = Death Guide Departing the Demon World Bound for the Living World | image = TourGuideFromtheUnderworld-DUSA-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1000 | def = 600 | passcode = 10802915 | effect_types = Trigger | vilore = Khi lá này được Triệu hồi Thường: Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt 1 quái thú Ma Quỷ Cấp 3 từ tay hoặc Bộ bài của bạn, nhưng hiệu ứng của nó bị phủ nhận, nó cũng không thể được dùng làm Nguyên liệu Đồng bộ. | lore = When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 Fiend-Type monster from your hand or Deck, but it has its effects negated, also it cannot be used as a Synchro Material. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre de Type Démon de Niveau 3 depuis votre main ou Deck, mais il a ses effets annulés, et aussi, il ne peut pas être utilisé comme Matériel de Synchro. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 Monster vom Typ Unterweltler der Stufe 3 als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand oder deinem Deck beschwören, aber seine Effekte bleiben annulliert, zusätzlich kann es nicht als Synchromaterial verwendet werden. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente: puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro di Tipo Demone di Livello 3 dalla tua mano o Deck, ma i suoi effetti si annullano, inoltre esso non può essere utilizzato come Materiale Synchro. | pt_lore = Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de Nível 3 do Tipo Demônio da sua mão ou do Deck, mas ele tem seus efeitos negados e, além disso, ele não pode ser usado como uma Matéria Sincro. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu mano o Deck, 1 monstruo de Tipo Demonio de Nivel 3, pero éste ve sus efectos negados, y además no puede ser utilizado como Material de Sincronía. | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚に成功した時に発動できる。手札・デッキから悪魔族・レベル３モンスター１体を特殊召喚する。この効果で特殊召喚したモンスターは効果が無効化され、Ｓ素材にできない。 | zh_lore = 當此卡召喚成功時，可由手牌、牌組中特殊召喚1只惡魔族、等級3的怪獸。受此效果特殊召喚的怪獸效果將被無效化，且不可作爲同步素材使用。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공했을 때, 패 / 덱에서 레벨 3의 악마족 몬스터 1장을 특수 소환할 수 있다. 이 효과로 특수 소환한 효과 몬스터의 효과는 무효화되고, 싱크로 소재로 할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | ocg = Limited | adv = Limited | trad = Limited | supports = Fiend | action = Activates upon Normal Summon | m/s/t = Negates the effects of your Effect Monsters | summoning = * Special Summons from your hand * Special Summons from your Deck * Cannot be used as a Synchro Material | misc = Female | database_id = 9702 }}